


High Times

by Twerkinghannibal



Series: The Adventures of Stoned Will and Matt [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Some Fluff, Weed, Wills just wants eggs, will being a lil shit head when he's high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will smokes some hash with Matt for the first time. Things don't really go as planned for Matthew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful twinwife who is just the absolute best <3

Will didn't think this would be a good idea when Matt had approached him with it, so eager with his plan that he had already bought the illegal drugs. 

"You do know I'm an ex cop right?" 

Matt waved him off, trying to get Will to see his vision. 

"Just think about it. I know you've been really stressed lately. This will relax you, I promise." 

"I know what it does, Matt," Will replied with exasperation, taking off his glasses to massage his forehead trying to ward off an upcoming headache. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea."

"Please?" Matthew inched closer, snuggling his head into Will's neck and kissing his pulse sweetly. "Pleeease? I didn't just get some side alley shit, it's top notch weed." 

"I'm sure." 

"Oh don't be like that," Matt breathed teasingly. "It'll be fun. Have you ever smoked before?" 

"...Not marijuana, no. Hadn't really planned to either." 

"Mmmmm come on Will, just once. If you don't like it I swear I'll never bring anymore into the house." 

There was a long pause and finally a sigh, Will's hand coming up to play with Matthew's baby hairs at the base of his neck. 

"I believe this is called peer pressure." Matt snorted lightly. "Fine. If I don't like it though we're done." 

"Agreed." 

Will did like it. 

He liked how he inhaled fire, how it singed the back of his throat. At first he coughed, but Matt only smiled affectionally at him. 

"How many-" he stopped to cough. "How many times have you done this? You never told me you smoked." 

"I used to do it a lot before I was institutionalized. I only did it occasionally after that, and haven't smoked at all since moving in with you." he took a long drag, holding the smoke in for a while. 

Will tried to do as Matt did, held it in for a few seconds before he started coughing again. Matt only laughed lightly, rubbing circles into his back.

It didn't take long for the blunt to shrink to almost nothing, Matthew already rolling another one carefully. The room smelled like weed and Will admitted he didn't enjoy the smell, but was getting used to it. 

"I don't feel anything yet." he commented, watching Matthew's tongue as it wet the paper. 

"Just wait. You'll feel it later." 

Matt produced his lighter, holding the blunt between his lips as he lit the end of it, snapping the cap shut and taking a hit. He blows the smoke through his nose, letting the rest curl from his lips as he gently exhales. Will watched transfixed. A lopsided smirk appeared on Matt's lips when he catches Will watching. 

"Here," Matt held it out, and Will leaned forward slowly to capture it between his lips. He held Matthew's eyes as he inhaled deeply, concentrating on not coughing it out. It burned the back of his throat. He leaned back, blinking at him as he held the smoke, trapped in his mouth. "Good." 

He got better, eventually he stopped coughing all together and he started to feel a lightness. 

"Hey Matt," Will lounged on the floor, leaning against the couch next to Matthew, who was actually on the couch. 

"Hmm?" 

"I think I'm starting to feel something." 

"About time," he drawled, hand coming down to run through Will's curls. "How does it feel?"

Will thought about it. Took another hit. Exhaled slowly. 

"Light. Not like a buzz from alcohol- that's heavy." 

"Sounds about right." Matt chuckled above him. "Come here, I'll show you some smoke tricks." 

Will slithered up the couch and practically sat in Matt's lap. Matthew took a long drag before holding it away from him and pursing his lips into an O. Circles puffed out from his mouth, and he rotated his head to blow a few at Will's face. He smiled sluggishly, taking the blunt from his fingers. 

"You'll have to show me how to do that sometime." they had almost burned through the second blunt, but Will wasn't sure if he wanted Matt to roll a third. He didn't want to get too wrecked his first time. 

In the end Matthew finishes it off. Flicks the nub into the trash, leaning further into the couch and wrapping his arms around Will's body. 

"Wow," Will mumbled, fingers lacing with Matthews. 

"Feels nice doesn't it?" Will hums his approval. "Told you so." 

They lie like that awhile, feeling lifted and relaxed, sharing each other's boy heat. Will feels Matt pull away from him, and before he can react he's yanking his tee over his head. 

"What are you doing?" Will asks, eyes roaming his chest. Matt doesn't respond, instead leaning close to Will again, hands on his waist to pull him towards him with a lazy grin on his face. He feels warm lips slowly pecking at his neck, a hand on his chest gently pushing him to lie down. He does so without question, allowing Matthew to hover over him. More kisses sprinkle their way up to his face, through his scruff and over to his nose, the finally down to his lips. Will liked the sweet kisses, and really liked how this was going, but as they progressed Will realized something he wanted more than the potential lazy sex they were on their way to having. 

"Matt," he mumbled into the other's lips. 

"Mmm?" Matt's hands pushed up Will's shirt, fingers dancing over his nipples. 

"Matt wait," Will breathed, capturing Matthew's fingers in his hands. Matt looked at him curiously, eyes pink from the hash. "Before we do this... can you make me some eggs?" 

A burst of laughter came from the man above him. "What?" 

"Eggs. You know, the scrambled ones you make so well." Matt gave him another amused look. 

"Will, can't that wait?" his free hand trails to Will's jeans, fiddling with the button. "I want to make you feel good."

"I get that I just... I just think that'll take too long and I'm pretty hungry." Will gives him a small laugh. Matthew sighs through his nose, eyeing Will as he realizes he's serious. 

"I really don't want to make eggs right now Will..." 

"Please?"

"Can I at least blow you before I do that?" 

"No." 

"Will-"

"No dick for you until I get eggs." he says stubbornly, lacing his arms around Matthew's neck. Matt shakes his head in disbelief. 

"I can't believe you're choosing food over a blowjob right now." 

Will doesn't say anything for a long minute, but when he does say something it's his sure fire way of getting what he wants. 

"Hannibal would make me eggs," Will mumbles under his breath, looking away. He feels Matt stiffen above him but doesn't look up. Without another word he feels Matt slide off him, padding his way to the kitchen. He smiles to himself, too far gone to really feel guilty about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will don't be rude omg


End file.
